


Arabella - A very brief engagement

by Elizabeth_by_Design



Category: Arabella - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_by_Design/pseuds/Elizabeth_by_Design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dowager Duchess of Wigan hosts an engagement party for her grandson Robert Beaumaris, the nonpareil of London society,  and Arabella Tallant, a Yorkshire vicar's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabella - A very brief engagement

The Nonpareil leaned his head toward Lady Wainfleet as she asked him quietly what had induced him to get engaged at last, and to the Season's heiress at that. "You've quite cut up the hopes of your contemporaries," she sighed, "And it's not as if her fortune could mean anything to you."

"Ah, my dear cousin, you know that that is just the kind of irony I enjoy. But if you must know, it is because Arabella is irresistable. I told her once that her face, her figure, and her fortune would ensure her success. But as alluring as those may be, Arabella stirred something in me beyond my own pleasure and satisfaction. Perhaps I can be a good husband after all."

Lady Wainfleet, unaccustomed to such an earnest tone from Robert Beaumaris, laughed, saying, "Well, I suppose that's one quality of a good husband, but not one that I've heard lately in rooms such as these."

But Robert had stopped paying attention, his gaze fixed on the vision of Arabella in pale green, dark ringlets trailing over her shoulder, adorned by a simple diamond necklace, smiling at a remark of Charles Fleetwood's. She shot him a mischievous look, her dimples deepening. He was enchanted. Besotted, more like, he thought. It could not be soon enough to have her all to himself.

He strolled over to them. "Robert," assailed Charles, "I understand your nuptials are to take place in Yorkshire. I hope that, should I be gratified with an invitation, that you will introduce me to the families in the vicinity."

"Charles, I don't mean to dampen your pretensions but we both know that no one in London or in Yorkshire can hold a candle to Arabella. Nor can I set you loose among rightly-raised damsels."

"How can you say that," railed Arabella, her large, dark eyes sparkling, "When fortunes abound in Harrowgate and Heythram?" 

"Yes, my darling, but all of our fortunes will be tied up in homes for stray curs, climbing boys, and good-hearted doxies. Charles won't profit from that."

"You underestimate me, Robert. I see that I must reform so that I can reform others."

"Ah, and I see that we follow similar paths and have much to learn. I am glad to have a boon companion on this journey."

Arabella, perceiving that the conversation had strayed into dangerous territory, noted that Robert's grandmother, the dowager Duchess of Wigan, was claiming the attention of the gathering.

"I did not think that I would live to see this day," proclaimed the irascible Duchess, "Nor that it would be a pert miss from the wilds of Yorkshire who claimed the heart of my grandson Robert. But so it is, and I have never been so optimistic about my grandson's prospects for a life well-lived. I congratulate you, and I can't wait to see the merry dance my darling Arabella leads you."

Arabella blushed delightfully, and perceiving this, Robert proclaimed. "I thank you, my esteemed grandmother. I can have nothing further to say except that I bid you good bye, until Arabella and I return, after a protracted, mind you, trip to Europe."

Arabella found herself in Robert's traveling coach, wrapped in a fur lined cloak, before she could recall that she would be alone with her bridegroom for two days. 

"Robert, I know that you like to ride--don't feel that you must remain with me. I will be perfectly comfortable here on my own."

"Yes, I would make sure of that, my love, but for now I prefer to remain by your side. I have not quite gotten enough of your blushes, your dimples, or your brave, flirtatious sallies."

Arabella swallowed. "Don't think me a flirt. I want you to stay. But I can't perceive how I will survive before we are wed and I will be yours."

"Believe me, I can't perceive it either, but I must be with you a little." He found her hand, and kissed it. "Arabella, I want you to love me. I need to know. I can't bear another punctilious, chivalrous moment. Come here."

He drew her to him. 

And so, the elegant Mr. Beaumaris bent his head and kissed Arabella's delicate yet lush, cherry lips. As his arms tightened around her and felt her bosom pressing against his chest, he realized that her lithe, fairy figure was deceiving. She was full and strong. He boldly turned her head and fastened his lips on her neck. He felt a quiver run through her and knew, at last, that it was not his fortune, nor his kindness toward her family, that bound them. Their vows awaited, but, indeed, her heart, and body, was won.


End file.
